Broken Dreams
by xXPegasusHunterXx
Summary: Hero, Squall Leonhart, awakens to find himself losing his memory... Will he remember what caused his amnesia and exact vengeance while finding his true love Rinoa along the way?
1. The awakening

Broken Dreams

_Concisus Nostri_

Chapter 1

"Daddy!" a young boy exclaimed, staring through the window of their dingy little farm house.

"What is it, Walt?" The man reading newspaper at the breakfast table grunted.

Walt mouthed soundlessly like a gormless goldfish and pointed into the wheat field.

"What, Walt? Crop circles or something? Calm down…" The old man put folded his newspaper and tossed it onto the table, knocking over the cereal.

"I… I saw a bright flash of light over the field… and then… and then… what looked like a human falling from it into the field!!" Walt said, sounding hyperventilated.

A woman sweeping in the living room chuckled, "That's our son, Jack, always making up stuff."

"I'm not making up stuff!" Walt stomped his foot on the ground.

"Yeah, sure. Hey look at the pigs flying out of the barn." Walt's father, Jack, rolled his eyes.

Just to humor his son, Jack looked out towards the wheat field and saw, to his utter shock and disbelief, an injury-covered man staggering out from it. "What the…"

Jack stood up quickly as the wooden chair clattered across the floor. He dashed out and put one of the limping man's arms around him and dragged him towards the house. "Maria!" He called out to the woman. "Clear the living room!"

Maria scuttled around, shoving the coffee table aside, tossing the cushions on the floor and helped Jack lay the man on the couch. "Walt, to your room. Now!"

Walt ran inside his room and shut the door.

Maria returned from the kitchen, several bottles in her hands and put them beside the couch along with some cotton.

Jack peered down at the man. He had a large reddish scar across his face which, by the looks of it, had been there for a year or so. His body had many fresh gashes on it, blood oozing from them and his lips. Bruises were everywhere.

Jack cursed and started dabbing away at the man with the medicine in the bottles. There was a particularly nasty injury where the bones of the forearm could be seen. Maria, due to her experience of sewing tablecloths, was called to stitch the wound up.

Finally, Jack and Maria had done all they could for the man and had carried him to the spare bedroom to rest.

A few days later, the man emerged, staggering slightly, from his room, naked as his clothes were taken off before treatment was administered. Maria politely diverted her eyes. "Your clothes are by the bed."

The man disappeared for awhile before emerging again, wearing a black leather jacket with a fur collar and leather jeans. "Where am I?"

"You're in the country of Estrella. According to my son, Walt, you fell from the sky onto our farm. Anyway, what's your name?"

The man gazed into Maria's eyes intently for a moment. "Squall Leonhart."

"Nice to meet you, Squall." Maria said politely.

Squall shook his head, looking confused and pale. "How did I get here?"

"As I told you, you fell into our wheat field from the sky. Don't ask me how that happened cause I can't tell you why any better myself. Then my husband, Jack, he saw you staggering out of the field all bloody and such." Maria placed a chicken sandwich on the table in front of Squall.

"So he carried you in, treated you and let you rest in that bedroom."

Squall munched his sandwich silently, looking like he had a bad nightmare.

"So, Squall, what happened that made you fall from the sky?"

Squall surveyed Maria with his brown eyes, the scar on his face crinkling as he thought for a moment. He looked down at the table, looking momentarily panicked before answering, "I don't know… I can't remember… anything at all…"

At that moment, a call for help came from the fields.

"That's Jack's voice. He's in trouble!" Maria and Squall rushed out of the house.

A large flying purplish creature with a stinger for the tail was flying over the fields, apparently the cause of Jack's cries for help. "An Elvoret…" Maria whispered, before rushing into the house for a shotgun.

"That won't work, madam." Squall told her.

"It's the only thing we have." She replied as Jack burst out of the field towards them, the Elvoret close behind.

Squall took a step forward.

"You should step back into the house, madam." Squall said.

Squall raised his right hand and covered his face as Jack and Maria dashed into the house.

The Elvoret swooped towards Squall, faster than lightning. Maria screamed.

At that moment, Squall disappeared.

The Elvoret looked left and right, looking for his prey that so suddenly vanished.

All of a sudden, with the loud crack of shattering earth, a shard of ice burst forth from the ground behind Elvoret.

Inside the ice was a beautiful blue-skinned girl who looked as though she was sleeping. Elvoret turned around, roaring. The ice shattered sending a million fragments of it through the air, creating a sparkling rain.

The girl swung her head, her magnificent blonde hair swaying in the wind. She arched her back and held her hands above her head and it began to glow blue. Next, the girl snapped forward, directing the ball of blue energy at Elvoret.

Elvoret shrieked and burst into a ball of fire before disappearing. The blue girl returned to a sleeping posture before ice rose out of the ground and encapsulated her. The shard of ice vanished and Squall reappeared once more.

Maria and Jack watch, mouths agape. Jack ventured out of the house next to Squall, "What _are_ you?"

End of Chapter 1

Author's note: My 2nd FFVIII fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it. 


	2. Whole man

Broken Dreams

_Concisus Nostri_

Chapter 2

"What on earth was _that_?" Jack asked as Squall came into the house.

Squall looked up at Jack and shook his head, "Nothing."

"Like hell it was." Said Jack. "You know what, sonny. You would make a good Demon Hunter."

"Demon Hunter?" Squall hesitated, wincing, his left hand holding his injured right shoulder.

"Yeah." Jack grunted, sitting down at the dining table, taking a drink of whisky Maria gave him to soothe his nerves.

"Those people who are contracted to kill demons for gold. A good bit of gold, too. I was a Demon Hunter in my younger days. Shame I spent those money gambling."

A few days later, when his injuries were less severe, Squall headed for the main town, Stella. Rows of old run down buildings flanked the deserted streets. Squall drew his leather jacket tighter around him as he marched up towards the only clean building in the centre of the town.

The building was known simply as the Ivory Tower due to its tall, white façade. Its true name was much simpler, The Demon Hunters Association. Anyone could go in, write on a notice board what demon they wanted killed and the reward offered for it.

Squall entered the sparse building, casting a glance at the notice board before striding over to the counter and rapped on it with his knuckles sharply.

Seconds later, a shapely attractive woman emerged from a room and went behind the counter. "Yes?" she said, in a soft demure voice.

"I'm Squall Leonhart and I'm here to register myself as a Demon Hunter."

"Oh." The girl said, her eyes widening. "Well, Squall, I'm Michelle, and all you have to do is fill up this form."

Michelle slid a form across the counter to Squall.

Squall filled up the form up till the category of "Weapons."

He looked up at the girl. She smiled sweetly at him, "Yes?"

"I don't have a weapon." Squall said, looking into Michelle's vivid green eyes.

"Oh." Repeated Michelle, her eyes widening even further, "Well, we do rent out equipment to new Hunters."

"That would be perfect."

Michelle walked to the room again before returning with a long, slightly rusty, sword and it's sheath. "There you go, Mr Leonhart. And you are now an officially recognized Demon Hunter of the Estrella Empire."

Squall took the sword silently and without thanks or acknowledgement of any kind, went over to the notice board.

Squall chose his first contract which required the killing of a pair of Geezards and proof of their death. It was relatively easy for Squall and would have been easier had it not been for his injuries. He collected the reward after depositing the proof of death with Michelle.

He brought the 5 gold pieces home and gave it to Maria.

"Thank you, Squall. This is enough to feed us for a week." She beamed at him.

Over the past few weeks, Squall completed more contracts and helped Jack's family, the Dawsons, move into a bigger house.

Meanwhile, Walt had taken an interest in Squall, and spent many nights asking him about the hunting expeditions. Squall, before he went to bed every night, would sit for a moment and try to remember something but all he could remember was a loud roaring noise.

One day, Squall walked into the Ivory Tower, greeted Michelle and headed straight for the notice board only to find someone there. In the 3 weeks Squall had come here, he had never seen any other Hunters. This man had short blond hair and was wearing a long white coat.

The man turned around when he heard Squall's greeting to Michelle. He, like Squall, had a long scar on his face and had an air of arrogance about him. "Hey." The man called out to Squall.

"You want to team up with me on the Granaldo contract? It says here it needs 2 Hunters. Ain't that right, Michelle?" The man smiled flirtatiously at Michelle.

"Yes, Seifer, that is right."

"So what about it, chump?" The man said, offering his hand to Squall.

Squall shook it and they both signed the contract.

"Seifer Almasy at your service."

"Squall Leonhart."

The 2 men departed for the forest in which the gargantuan bee, Granaldo, was said to be living.

Stepping cautiously through the woods, the 2 man hardly made a sound.

After 15 minutes of careful searching, Seifer spied it resting on top of a tree.

The 2 young men drew their rusty long swords. The sound of the unsheathing sword awoke the Granaldo, who charged angrily towards Seifer, it's scythe like forearms raised.

Seifer and Squall had no choice but to split up.

Squall ran through the forest quickly but tripped on a root.

One of his old injuries was killing him with the extreme agony, Squall staggered to his feet just at the moment the Granaldo burst through the forest in front of him. Squall turned and ran but fell after taking a few steps. Granaldo loomed over Squall, it's highly acidic saliva dripping and burning the leaves on the floor.

As Squall edged backwards, his hand found something hard and metallic. He ripped it out.

It was a blade, a shiny silver blade. The place where the hilt would be was replaced by a revolver.

As Squall gripped the awkward weapon, a sudden surge of memory and adrenaline rushed through his body.

He recalled a long time ago, in a yet unknown place, Squall had learnt the art of using this awkward weapon. A gunblade. _His _gunblade. The Lionheart.

Without thinking, Squall swung the weapon, squeezing the trigger at the same time the blade hit the great flying beast.

The beast staggered back from the impact.

Squall stood up and help the Lionheart firmly in his hands and felt the power coursing through him. He was in his element.

Squall raised the blade, and within the span of 5 seconds, had executed 24 fatal slashes on the Granaldo.

Squall stared, marveling at the blade as the Granaldo fell into multiple pieces.

Squall had found his weapon. Squall was whole again.

End of chapter 2

Author's note: Phew… Hope you guys like it.


End file.
